Feral Dog
Feral dogs are canine creatures that descended from dogs. They are enemies to Frisk and any monster throughout the entire game. Even after pacifying them, they would still attack Frisk afterwards. The only place where there are no ferals are the Ruins and the waterfalls. Biology Feral dogs descend from dogs that were used by the human army during the great War. Many of the dog owners died, leaving behind the dogs. Feral dogs are the ones that weren't affected by Gaster's "Dog Remastering". 2 types of ferals are failures from the mutations. The feral dogs evolved without a master in the wild. They survived together, fighting together in packs of minimum 3. However, their evolution caused them to become more aggressive: they see every weak-looking targets as preys. The failures of Gaster's experiment are more dangerous than the non-affected ones. There are 4 types of feral dogs: # Non-experimental # Venomous-experimental # Diseased-experimental # Arctic-non-experimental Combat Style Feral dogs attack just like normal dogs, they bite, they can jump on their preys. They usually aim the target's neck, because it is their easiest way to kill the prey. They are always encountered in groups of minimum 3 individuals, making it hard for Frisk to fight or escape. They have a lack of intelligence and cannot dodge attacks. This applies to all variants. The venomous ferals have the same combat style as the non-experimental ones, but they have the ability to vomit acid on their target, causing its flesh to melt and weakening itself. However, they are slower than the non-experimental ones, but more resistant. The diseased ferals also have the same combat style, but they have the ability to spread their sickness to nearby enemies, a poisonous field. They do strong damage and have high speed, but their HP is extremely weak, due to the diseases. Variants All the ferals are not hostile towards each other. They are allies, but they cannot mate between each other due to the different species DNA. * Non-experimental Feral Dog * Venomous experimental Feral Dog * Diseased experimental Feral Dog * Arctic Feral Dog Non-Experimental Feral Dog Non-Experimental Feral Dog Standard feral dogs are encountered at low levels. The higher level the player is at, the rarer these feral dogs will be encountered. EXP awarded upon death: +10 Alpha Male/ Alpha Female non-experimental Feral Dog These dogs are encountered once the player reaches level 10. They are the leaders of the feral packs and they represent a challenge to the player due to their total damage. EXP awarded upon death: +50 Venomous-Experimental Feral Dog They are failures of Gaster's experiment. Gaster tested on a few group of dogs, injecting strange venom inside their flesh. Some of them died, but most survived. Strangely, these dogs started puking acid all over their cells, melting their cages. One group of venomous dogs were able to escape. After their escape, Gaster classed them as failures of the experiment and decided to release them, hoping they will die in the wild. Instead, they reproduced and kept roaming in the Underground for several years. They can be found at Hotland and at Iceland. They have the same size as non-experimental dogs, but they are skinnier, have less fur. Their veins are also visible on some parts of their body. These veins glow an acid green color if in the dark. Most importantly, they are another problem in the Underground : their acid vomit is the most destructive substance. Venomous-Experimental Feral Dog Alpha Male/ Alpha Female Venomous-Experimental Feral Dog They are the leaders of the venomous feral packs. They deal even more damage, considered as the most powerful feral dogs in the Underground. They appear when the player reaches level 11. Diseased-Experimental Feral Dog These dogs used to be normal dogs, until they suffered from extreme health conditions, many of them died in the laboratory because Gaster never took well care of them, he kept injecting strange fluids inside their blood flow. The surviving ones became insane, just like the ferals. They once attacked Gaster, leading him to free them. He regrets freeing them, because the majority of the diseases obtained by the Underground's population comes from them. Strangely, these ferals were still able to mate and couldn't get rid of the diseases. They are large and skinny as venomous ferals. They lost almost all their entire fur, strange pimples can be seen on their skin. Their skin color is greyish and lightly acidic yellow-green. They are a huge threat to the population's health, because of their ability to spread their sickness via a poisonous fog field. Most diseased dogs tend to escape combat, afraid to worsen their sickness. Diseased-Experimental Feral Dog Alpha male/ Alpha female Diseased-experimental Feral Dog They are encountered at level 12. They are the ones that have the weakest HP compared to other alphas, but they are still a threat to Frisk. Arctic Feral Dog Arctic ferals are the exact same as non-experimental ones, but they are more aggressive and stronger. Humans brought their combat dogs with them, searching for the Castle. Unfortunately they were once attacked by a group of wild monsters. Only few of them survived, but they eventually died due to bleeding. The dogs weren't severely injured as their owners, but they still had to survive by themselves. They reproduced and evolved to have better survival chances in cold of Iceland. The variety of food they could hunt is a factor to the evolution of their aggressiveness- They see anything as a prey. Strangely, they are the only variant that do not have a hierarchic system. Arctic ferals do not seem to fight between each other for power, they all seem to treat each other the same way. The Arctic dogs have white fur, an excellent evolution that contributes hunting. With this evolution, they have the ability to camouflage in the snow, making themselves almost invisible to the preys. They have short thick claws that can easily rip off their opponent's flesh. They have the same size as the non-experimental ones. Notable Ferals The list of feral dogs with names. They do not respawn, they cannot be encountered again if killed. THE LIST IS NOT IN ORDER. * Isha, non-experimental: '''Random encounter, can be encountered anywhere. * '''Wooboo and Weebee, non-experimental: '''Encountered behind Grillby's bar. * '''Annoying dog's sister, venomous-experimental: '''Encountered at Waterfalls-Hotland transition. * '''Cold Mother, arctic: '''Encountered at the top of the Second Mount, Iceland. * '''Akiba, diseased-experimental: '''Encountered in the Snowdin Hospital. * '''Tonton, non-experimental and Sackah, arctic: '''Encountered at Brock's cave. * '''Krhag, venomous-experimental: Notes * Killing venomous-experimental and/or diseased-experimental dogs won't affect Frisk's karma. It doesn't affect the route. * Killing non-experimental ferals will affect the karma and the route.